All Because of Sushi!
by lithiana235
Summary: Sana drops off some sushi at Akito's house when she's still a little tipsy! LOL!


Sana's POV:  
>I'm finally at the age to start drinking! There's a shop down the street that sells sushi and has a bar! I invited Fuka with me to share our my first experience of drinking! Speaking of sushi, doesn't Akito like sushi? But this is a girls' night out! Maybe I should drop some of after!<br>I walked out of the restaurant feeling a bit tipsy... But I'm still determined to drop off the sushi! Luckily, Akito's house was a few blocks away! I walked down the street as steady as I could. When I finally got to his house, I rang the door bell while resting my head on the wall.  
>Akito's POV<br>I heard the door bell ring, so I walked outside to see Sana standing there.  
>She looked like she had a headache... I quickly walked over to her. When I clearly looked at her, she looked drunk! Did she go drinking?<br>I saw a box in her hand. "What's that?" I asked her. "Suuusshhiiii! Forrrrr Hayamaaaa!" She answered with the weirdest smile in her face. Sana gave me a hug. "Soooo... Wasuuuuppp?" She asked me. "Good, but you don't look good!" "I'M HELLA FINE DUUUDE!" She yelled. "Ummm... Sure." I said, dragging her inside my house. I sat her down on the couch and gave her water. "I think you should take a little nap and then go home.. Who knows what can happen to you while you're drunk! I'll call your house to tell them you're here." I told Sana. "Okaaaayyyy! Hehe..." She said. "IT'S SOOO HOT!" She added. Sana took off her shirt and her bra revealing her plump breasts, which were now Double Ds!  
>HOLY POOPOO NUGGETS, I thought.<br>Seeing them chest balls gave me a boner. Unfortunately, Sana saw the bulge in my pants. I guess Sana is less dense when she's drunk... She walked up to me and grabbed my dick. I gulped. She continued to rub it. "Soo, little Akito wants some of my tits! Well, it can have some!" Sana said. She pulled down my pants and pushed me on the couch. She took her breasts and wrapped them around my dick. Sana bounced up and down while pouring some of her saliva on the tip of my member. I started to thrust a little into her tits. I then came a lot all over Sana's face and boobs. That still didn't satisfy me. I wanted MORE! Sana then gave me a blow job. She started by licking the tip of my dick. She licked down and fondled my balls. She went back up and bobbed her head up and down until I came. She swallowed it all.  
>Sana's POV<br>We eventually got onto the floor.  
>What am I doing? What has taken control of me? Lust. The urge of sexual pleasure.<br>I laid Akito on the floor and unbuttoned his collared shirt. I dived in to a passionate kiss that took a long time to finish. I explored Akito's deep caverns and he explored mine as well. I turned around and stuck my pussy in his face. "Give me pleasure too!" I told Akito while opening my vagina with my hands. Akito stuck his tongue straight into my pussy and drank all my love juices. "Mmm.. Oh yeah! MORE MORE!" I moaned and yelled. He twisted his tongue and swirled within me. I finally spilled my cum all over Akito. "Ahhh... Akito you do it so good! Give me more!" I exclaimed.  
>Akito's POV<br>So she wanted more, huh? I reached over and found my sister's pack massager! I turned it in and put it on Sana's clit. She started to tremble. "Ahh.. Mmm. YEAHH! Akito! I'm gonna-" Sana moaned as she came once again. She grabbed the massager and rubbed it against my member. "Mmmm! Ahh..." I groaned. "I see you're enjoying this." She said as she dripped some cum off her wet pussy into my dick. Sana stopped and aligned herself with my dick. "I'm ready!" She stated as she pushed herself to become one with me. Tears formed in her eyes. I wiped them away. A little blood came out of her.  
>Virgin... Yes I'm her first time! I thought<br>Sana slowly bounced up and down and eventually did it quicker. "It. Ahhh! FEELS- S-Soooo-AHHH!" Was her last words before we both came. We went for three more rounds with different positions and then got tired out. We cleaned up and put our clothes back on.  
>Sana's POV<br>We sat on the couch next to each other and went to sleep.  
>What a day! And what for? Sushi...<br>I chuckled to myself and drifted off thinking of what the hell happened just now.  
>WORTH THAT SUSHI!<p> 


End file.
